


【许墨x你】节日惊喜

by yuesheng



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesheng/pseuds/yuesheng
Summary: 大概就是七夕节你给许教授的一些小福利(-ε- )嘿嘿嘿





	【许墨x你】节日惊喜

你坐在床头背对着许墨，纠结地把手指扭作一团，皱着眉头思考这次计划的可行性。

“不来睡吗？”

他伸手打开了台灯，照亮了夜色里的一小片区域。

“嗯……”你依旧是犹豫着，迟迟没有下一步动作。

许墨从后边抱住你，毛绒绒的脑袋搭在你的肩膀上，轻轻地磨蹭着。

“有心事？”

“说出来吧，我可以帮你分担一下。”

他磁性的低音在夜晚显得极为诱人，呼出来的热气有意无意挑拨着你敏感的耳朵。

“我……我”

像是下定决心了一般，你别过头对他耳语。

“嗯，如果你想的话，当然可以。”

“不要害羞，嗯？”

许墨摸了摸你的头，宠溺地亲在脸颊上。

你强迫着自己把视线转移到他的胯部，小心翼翼地伸出双手试图解开皮带。

印象中只有几次情迷意乱中他带着你的手解开过，但是你现在面对眼前的东西完全束手无策，只能胡乱地到处乱弄，手触碰到某个逐渐隆起的地方不经意地煽风点火。

他笑了一下，大手覆上你的手，耐心地指引着，把你的手指轻轻扣在一个地方，你听见“啪嗒”一声，皮扣就被打开了。

你拉开拉链，用手指勾住纯棉布料往下扯，半勃却仍旧挺长的阴茎被释放了出来，跳动着拍在手上把你烫的一激灵。

他把你的一缕头发别到耳后，略带玩味地看着你。

“吓到了？”

“……才没有。”

这是你第一次这么清楚地观察他的生殖器，傲人的长度记忆中在你体内存在感极强，过分狰狞的样貌简直与他的主人格格不入。

你把脸凑近，慢慢拉下包皮，用鼻尖轻蹭着龟头，闻到一股淡淡的男性荷尔蒙的味道，然后伸出舌头挑逗着吐水的小孔，回忆着网上的教程，卷起舌头包裹住饱满的龟头吮吸。

“哈……”

他发出抑制在喉咙里的喟叹，五指插进你的头发里难耐地微微用力，发丝牵扯着头皮，反而让你更兴奋地塌下腰。

把柱身慢慢吞进去，舌尖认真地伺候着敏感的龟头，也不忘顶弄龟头下的小缝，适应后就开始卖力地上下吞吐，柔软的口腔紧紧地包裹着阴茎，两只手轻轻玩弄着下面的两颗浑圆。

你第一次口交没有经验，掌握不好频率，一直快速地吞吐着，你们在这之前好长时间没做了，能感觉到口中的东西变得越来越大，他的呼吸更是控制不住的愈来愈急促。

抬起头看向他，许墨迷人的桃花眼色情的半眯着，时不时紧皱一下眉头，嘴巴微微张开喘息着，脸颊覆上一层迷离的粉红。

他注意到你的目光后看向你，眼前是一副香艳的景色，心上人撅着屁股给自己口交，还一边用无辜的眼神看着自己，无论是那个男人都会血脉喷张。

你感受到他大腿内部肌肉的抽搐，心领神会地收缩口腔用力吮吸着，强迫自己忍住喉咙的不适，把许墨的阴茎全部吃下，他显然是不想你这么做，把你的往后推，却顶不过你的攻势射在了你的嘴里。

他急促地呼吸带动着胸脯的起伏，手摊在你的面前，脸上是还未褪去的红晕，开口是略显慌张又温柔的声音:

“吐出来。”

你当着他的面，一口咽下了口中的精液，嘴角漏掉的白浊顺着下巴流到了胸前。

“七夕节快乐。”

许墨看着你无奈地笑了一下，托着你的肩膀吻向你的唇。

“七夕节快乐，我调皮的小姑娘。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我个人其实没有这方面的一些经验，很多都是网上耳濡目染（shenmo）来的，有错误的地方就当做没看见啦～


End file.
